


The future has many secrets, but it can share one

by snowdropstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lance sees the future and is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdropstardust/pseuds/snowdropstardust
Summary: The team is going to the quantum abyss and they see keith and lance doing it and he shook
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	The future has many secrets, but it can share one

Lance had no idea how he got here. Well, he probably set off this shitty chain of events when he convinced Hunk to sneak out of the Garrison that night several months ago. He could have stayed in his room to study or even called his family, but no. He just had to follow Keith into the desert.

I’m always just following him, aren’t I? I should have listened to Iverson more.

Suddenly Keith’s voice came through the coms, as if he was summoned by Lance’s thoughts.

“Alright team, we’re approaching the quantum abyss. Does anyone have any questions before we proceed?” They had been debriefed earlier, they were headed towards the Altean colony in the hope to find clues as to where they disappeared and what Haggar might have to do with it.

Hunk spoke up, “Um.. so you said that we will see visions right? Because time is different here?”

“That’s right. My mom and I both saw visions of each other’s past and glimpses of the future. It actually really helped us get to know each other and make up for lost time.” 

“Oh cool, What do you think we will see this time? Maybe I’ll be Head Engineer at the Garrison or helping other planets from the Galra, or maybe we will see what our future children will look like!”

“If we even have kids,” Pidge grumbled, “I doubt children are in my future. What I wanna see is how the Suhildxa from Tylk will possibly perfect the Wilxgu process using-”

“I bet we’ll see you winning some kind of award” Lance interrupted, “or maybe talking my ears off.”

“Fuck off Lance.”

“Love you too.”

Keith cleared his throat, “Guys, focus. I’d hate to burst your bubble but Krolia and I didn’t get a lot of visions of the future and even if we did it wasn’t always exciting.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Allura spoke up, “Everyone, we arrived.”

The Paladins looked out at the quantum abyss, no matter how many places they went space always managed to amaze them.

Lance spoke first, “Wow...It’s beautiful…”

“It sure is.” Keith agreed.

Things have been off between them lately. They had started growing closer before Keith left the team to join the Blade. Lance went to Keith his insecurities, and Keith just turned his back on them and ran away, leaving a pit in Lance’s stomach he was too scared to think about. But the loneliness that had grown in Keith’s absence had made Lance realize just how much Keith meant to him. He tried distracting himself with Allura, but he knew that it wasn’t what he really wanted. He needed someone who would choose him first. But he doubted Keith would be that someone. 

He supposed that Keith technically choose him first when they were stuck with Bob, and were forced to pick which Paladin to leave, but Keith’s offhand jab felt more like a brutal punch from reality that they would never have a future together. 

I can’t believe I said I thought he was the future, God, what was I thinking?

He wasn’t apparently. He had mistakenly allowed a moment of vulnerability that can never happen again.

“Ok team it’s time to form Voltron!”

____________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t long before they saw their first vision. It showed a very young Allura getting caught snooping in her mother’s things by her father. He had scolded her of course, but it was difficult for him not to chuckle at his very small daughter walking around in a dress much too big for her and makeup horribly applied on her innocent face.

Then the vision ended and the Paladins were brought back to the present. 

“Are you okay, Allura?” 

“Yes Hunk, I am fine. Although I must admit that was rather upsetting.”

There was another burst of light and Keith grunted through the coms “Here comes another one!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

They were almost to the Altean colony. Thankfully, Voltron was much faster than a giant space whale. They had been at this for hours. And had seen multiple visions.

Lance painting his sister’s nails and gossiping.

Hunk at the dentist.

Allura learning how to pilot the Castle of Lions with her parents and Coran providing loving support. 

And even a very small Matt meeting an even smaller Pidge for the first time after she was born. 

That vision in particular had gotten several coo’s from the team. Even Keith couldn’t resist a smile. They only had one more paladin to go and they hadn’t had a single glance into the future. 

“I told you it didn’t happen often,” Keith mumbled.

“I did the numbers according to the information you gave me and it’s possible we may experience just one vision of the future before we leave but it’s only 1.87%”

“Thanks Pidge.”

“Oh! I hope it’s me!” Hunk cheered

“Looks like we’re about to find out!” Lance shouted as a wave of light swept over them.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Lance noticed was that he was in a dark bedroom. The second thing he noticed was the loud moans coming from the couple on the bed. 

The third thing he noticed was that he was on the bed. On his back, naked, legs spread wide open.

Lance was so overwhelmed he didn’t even register the very male partner was in fact-

“Ah! Keith!”

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This was obviously a vision of the future considering the fact that this Lance looked much older and that Lance and Keith had never had sex. Lance just stood there looking at himself receiving pleasure he had only dreamed of. Then it occurred to him. 

Oh my God the others are seeing this too.

Panic swept through him and he felt his stomach twist. They didn’t know he was bi, he never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone besides his sister Rachel. And the only reason she knew was because she had approached him first, with tears in her eyes, saying how broken she felt. How she never imagined herself with anyone.

This was such a personal moment and everyone else was seeing it too. As much as Lance flirted, sex was a very private, very vulnerable, topic to him. His parents had drilled the idea of treating sex with respect from a young age. That it was something to cherish, not to put on display or take lightly. This was a moment meant for his eyes only. 

Wait. If I’m going to have sex with Keith… does that mean we end up together? 

Lance turned away from his future self and future Keith to survey the room.. It reminded him of his parents room, it spoke of a life together, commitment. As soon as had that thought he heard future Keith moan.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Lance froze. He had dreamed of hearing that but not like this. But he had to admit, he felt hope swell up in his chest and butterflies swarm in his belly.

Future Lance looked wrecked but answered back anyways, “God - I love you too, baby”

Then the room melted away and Lance was left with a view of the dark vastness of space and dead silence. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed quiet until Pidge finally broke through the awkward silence.

“Well… that was… Enlightening...Hunk you owe me twenty.”

“What! No I don’t they aren’t together yet!”

“You bet on our relationship?!” Lance squeaked out, “When did you-”

“Lance.”

Lance snapped his jaw shut from the sound of Keith’s voice. The panic he felt before returned with a vengeance.

“Yea-yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

Of course he was worried about him Keith is amazing.

“I-I mean I’m not comfortable with the fact that everyone saw that but… yeah I’m ok.”

“You sure? We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but-”

“I do.” Lance interrupted. “I do want to talk about it. With you, alone. After the mission.”

There was a brief silence before Lance heard a simple “ok”.

Lance smiled, “Great.”

“Oh, and Lance? I look forward to having you under me.”

“KEITH!!!”


End file.
